Nazo
Nazo is a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Nazo was initially viewed as an antagonist. However, it is later revealed that Nazo was created to prevent the Dark Prophecy, apparently making him a protagonist until it is revealed that Nazo's true purpose is to fufill the Dark Prophecy. However, it is later revealed that Nazo was secretly attempting to free Master Hand from Mephiles the Dark. Although it was believed that Nazo was Master Hand's guardian, it is revealed in Season 34 that Master Hand is actually a part of Nazo. In Season 35, it is revealed that Nazo is the son of the original Master Hand.He becomes best friends with Shaggy and Roll Chan History Nazo, along with his siblings Karren, the Sage of Six Paths, the First Mobian, and the Original Anodite, were created by Master Hand to be his children and carry on his legacy. When Master Hand passed away, he chose Nazo as his successor and gave him his power. With the help of his siblings, Nazo created the Smash World and everything in it. Unfortunately, Nazo was later ambushed by Sonic.exe, who sprung the weakened Mephiles the Dark on him, resulting in Nazo losing the power his father gave him to Mephiles. Nazo was then infected by Sonic.exe's EXE Virus, which makes others act like Sonic.exe but is a lethal pathogen for Nazo. Sonic.exe then left Nazo to die as Mephiles reset the world, although Nazo was saved by Shadow the Hedgehog, who had travelled into the past to learn the truth behind Sonic.exe. Wanting to stop Mephiles, but unable to do so due to his loss of power and limited lifespan, Nazo created the Heroes of Legend, Offspring of Zorc, and Creator's Triune to counter Mephiles' threat. Following this, Nazo travelled the world he created, attempting to prolong his life as long as possible. Eventually, Nazo wandered into the Hidden Leaf Village and collapsed at the door of Miyo Uchiha, a woman belonging to the Uchiha Clan. Miyo took Nazo in and helped him recover. Eventually, Nazo and Miyo got married, and gave birth to Princess Peach. Unfortunately, Nazo was forced to flee the Hidden Leaf Village after Mephiles sent Khyber the Huntsman to eliminate him and his legacy. Nazo managed to escape after getting Khyber away from Peach, but couldn't save Miyo as she was already killed. Unfortunately, Nazo was attacked by the EXE Virus once he reached a bridge over a waterfall, giving Khyber's Pet a chance to attack him. Although Nazo didn't die from his illness, he accidentally dropped Peach in the ravine, and was ultimately left for dead by Khyber. Although Nazo survived, he assumed that Peach died and resumed his travels across the Earth. At some point during the first cycle, Nazo was reunited with Princess Peach, although Nazo didn't realize she was his daughter. Princess Peach told Nazo about Midna, the Revolutionaries, and the Midna Virus. Unable to do anything about the Revolutionaries in his weakened state, Nazo gave the Heroes of Legend, Offspring of Zorc, and Creator's Triune the ability to purify the virus. After Fight to the Finish 2 Arc, Nazo reappears arriving in Smash City, he begins telling Master Chief and Tikal that he knows everything about the Flood. However when Master Chief states that they need to check the incoming ship headed towards Angel Island. Nazo states that the Flood may target and destroy him. Master Chief sends in the UNSC so they can defend Nazo from the Flood In Season 24, when Master Chief, Tikal and Nazo head to the Truth and Reconcilation to investigate it, as they enter the ship, an robot who turned out to be Ultron began to taunt and attack them which brought drew the Flood's attention and led them to attack Nazo. Nazo revealed all the information about the Flood to Master Chief before he began running away. The UNSC had tried to protect him, unfortunately they were all infected but somehow was an distraction and helped Nazo escape from the Flood. Later during his meeting with the original creepypasta, Nazo learned about the Heroes of Legend, the Smash Core, Mechtavius Destroyer, and the Bakugan. However, Nazo betrayed Fleetway Super Sonic and beat him to a bloody pulp. Nazo then copied Mechtavius Destroyer's voice and contacted Drago, telling him to bring the Heroes of Legend to him or else he would destroy Bayville and Station Square. However, Drago and the other Dragonoids, thinking it was actually Mechtavius Destroyer, decided to take matters into their own hands. Despite being outnumbered eight to one, Nazo swiftly defeated all the Dragonoids except for Drago, who then summoned Zenthon, Zenthon Titan, and Dragonoid Destroyer. Despite the power of Drago's Mechtogan, Nazo took them down easily. However, before Nazo could kill Drago, the Heroes of Legend arrived in the nick of time. To further complicate matters, Nazo also found himself forced to deal with Team Scourge, consisting of Scourge the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and Fleetway Super Sonic. Despite having an advantage earlier, Nazo is overwhelmed once Goku and Gohan power up to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 2 respectively. However, he immediately regained his edge once the battle resumed. Despite getting overwhelmed occassionally, Nazo eventually managed to defeat the Heroes of Legend. After winning, Nazo blasts the Heroes of Legend to ensure they wouldn't pester him again despite Drago and Metal Sonic's warnings of what would happen as a result. Later, Nazo returns to help the Heroes of Legend defeat Mechtavius Destroyer, but doesn't go to the past with Team Scourge. In Season 25, Nazo is released from his stasis once again by Metal Sonic (due to the reset, Nazo wasn't freed since Fleetway Super Sonic didn't exist), and is left with instructions to kill Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog. However, Nazo is prevented from killing them by Metal Sonic when the insane robot destroys the barriers of time and space. Later, Nazo returns after being summoned by Coredegon to help him destroy Mario. During the attack on Bowser's Castle, Nazo helps Princess Peach escape from captivity and helps the Heroes of Legend in fending of Mechtavius Destroyer's forces. After the attack ends, Nazo is forced to wait for the bridge to be repaired since Fleetway Super Sonic destroyed it. Later, Nazo and every other hero and villain are forced to leave their reality since it has become unstable, and moves to Earth-T. Nazo is killed in Season 30 while buying time for the heroes and villains to escape. Nazo is later revived due to Naruto and Drago preventing The Grand Finale from occurring, as his death came after it. In Season 32, Nazo reveals he was created by Master Hand to prevent the Dark Prophecy from occuring, but was sealed away during Solaris' rampage. Nazo then explains his actions, stating he wanted to observe the inhabitants of the dimension to determine the catalyst of the Dark Prophecy, which turned out to be the Heroes of Legend. However, Nazo is subsequently killed by an enraged Mecha Sally, who is unable to believe what Nazo says is true. Zero Two later reveals to Sonic the Hedgehog that Nazo was indeed lying. Nazo is later revived by the Heroes of Legend as part of their final attempt to remake the world in their image. In Season 34, Nazo reveals to Kirby that he was created to save Master Hand from Mephiles' influence, and how he created Kirby, Ridley, and Marth to protect the Heroes of Legend from Mephiles. Entrusting Kirby with the Heroes of Legend's safety, Nazo finally moves on to the afterlife. However, during the finale of Season 34, Nazo is revealed to be alive and his status as Creator is finally revealed as he challenges the Heroes of Legend, the Creator's Triune, and the Offspring of Zorc to determine if they are worthy of his power. Eventually, Nazo pushes his creations to the verge of defeat, but rather than kill them, he puts his hand on Kirby, stating that he is proud of him and reveals that Karren is Kirby's mother, and tells everyone that he was the one who created the Tier List and forced everyone's roles upon them in the hopes that Mephiles wouldn't endanger his world, but says that he will no longer interfere with their lives. Struggling with the EXE Virus, Nazo says that he has enough power to grant one wish, resulting in Sonic wishing that everyone's memories of the Heroes of Legend, with the exception of the heroes and villains of the prime dimension, were erased. Nazo then grants this wish, but finds out he can still grant another, so Sonic asks him to undo the roboticizations of Mecha Sally, Ino Yamanaka, and Gwen Tennyson. Unfortunately, Nazo reveals that he can only undo Gwen's roboticization since Mecha Sally and Ino will die due to their constant weaponizing. Left with enough power to grant one final wish, Sonic asks Nazo to restore the damage that the Heroes of Legend caused and send their former friends back to Earth, which Nazo does. Having fufilled his purpose, Nazo dies from the EXE Virus and breaks up into many particles. Battle Record Nazo is incredibly powerful, as he has rarely lost a battle. While he was unable to finish his fight with Shadow and Silver, Nazo would've clearly won. Trivia *According to Fleetway Super Sonic, Nazo has the power to rival the gods. *Nazo is quite familiar with the Uchiha Clan, as when Fleetway Super Sonic showed a hologram of Sasuke Uchiha to Nazo and stated that Sasuke was the last Uchiha, Nazo stated that there were plenty of them back in his day. This is because Nazo's last encounter with the Uchiha was when he met his wife, Miyo Uchiha. *Nazo is the third character that isn't a Bakugan that has managed to injure a Mechtogan Destroyer. *Nazo is the second character that isn't a Bakugan that has defeated a Mechtogan Destroyer. *Nazo's method of finishing his battle with the Heroes of Legend is identical to how Mecha Sally defeated them. *Nazo and Mario are the only characters who have rarely lost a battle in the series. *Nazo's fusion is unique, as he merely changes color rather than gaining traits from his fusion components. Legacy Nazo's death had a deep impact on his nephew, Kirby. As a result of Nazo's death, Kirby joined the Heroes of Legend due to his newfound belief that he must protect the Heroes of Legend at all costs. When Princess Peach later learned the truth about Nazo being her biological father, she became determined to carry on his legacy and eventually became the sole Creator of the Smash World. Despite his attempts to restore the world to its original state, Nazo failed to foresee that his daughter, Princess Peach, would become an enemy to the Heroes of Legend when she embraced the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred. During the conflict with Sonic.exe, Bowser, Peach, Blaze, and Kabuto Yakushi, Shadow silently apologized to Nazo for what he was about to do to Peach. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Characters